


You Got Me Feeling Like You Cast A Spell On Me

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Iker was exhausted when he entered his motorhome. His first two weeks as an official motogp rider, well apart from when he replaced Oliveira for a race, were amazing and he learned a lot from Miguel, Pol and the techs but now he felt like he needed a few days of sleep. Just as the door opened he heard a known voice from the motorhome near. “Iker! Goodnight mate” Brad waved in his direction with a smile on his face. Iker felt his cheeks getting hotter, he waved back awkwardly not knowing how to reply.
Relationships: Brad Binder/Iker Lecuona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Got Me Feeling Like You Cast A Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I always find a way to complicate my life with new ships, and a while ago i fell for Iker and Brad and made [this post](https://baentancur.tumblr.com/post/189269456952/me-me-you-already-ship-too-many-people-in) about them. Then some time later i've received [a message](https://baentancur.tumblr.com/post/189628602650/hello-i-discovered-your-tumblr-because-of-your) on tumblr, asking me to write a fic on them, and so next thing i know i wrote 7k of smut. Please forgive any mistake i could have made, but i wrote this in 2 days and i'm very busy so i had not too much time to proofread it. If you happen to like it please leave a kudos or a comment. Hope y'all enjoy it! :)

Iker was exhausted when he entered his motorhome. His first two weeks as an official motogp rider, well apart from when he replaced Oliveira for a race, were amazing and he learned a lot from Miguel, Pol and the techs but now he felt like he needed a few days of sleep. Just as the door opened he heard a known voice from the motorhome near. “Iker! Goodnight mate” Brad waved in his direction with a smile on his face. Iker felt his cheeks getting hotter, he waved back awkwardly not knowing how to reply.

Once he was inside he let himself collapse face down on the bed. Iker hated how he couldn’t seem to act normally around Brad. It all started last year during the Dutch grand prix. He didn’t have the best race finishing just fifteenth, but Brad managed to end in second position, and when Iker went to congratulate him the South African gave him a heart warming smile and he felt his own beating faster than before. It wasn’t long before Iker understood that it wasn’t just a crush, but that he was in love with Brad Binder.

Iker wasn’t the type to jerk off too often, but that night he hadn’t been able to resist. He’d been incredibly horny since he saw Brad taking off his leather and showing off his toned chest and muscular arms. He just hadn’t been able to resist touching himself that night. His erection had been straining his boxers, and the friction against his dick was too distracting to ignore. He reached his hand down underneath the covers, palming his erection with small movements. He stayed silent for a bit, trying to find out if someone could have heard him, before slipping his hand underneath the material.

He was laying on his back, one leg bend up at the knee as he slowly started stroking his cock. Iker couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the contact. He bit down on his lower lip hard, not wanting to let a single more sound escape his lips. He sped up the movements of his closed fist, feeling his body relax more and more with each pump. His cheeks flushed pink when his mind filled itself of Brad undressing himself, Brad kissing him, Brad fucking him. The room filled with silence, the only sound coming from sheets rustling and skin being worked on. His breath picked up as he started working his cock again, up and down his length. 

Iker continued stroking himself, one arm thrown over his eyes. His movements sped up, vigorously pumping himself. The bed sheet rustled from the motion, as Iker chased his orgasm. He moved the hand that was covering his eyes down to his mouth, biting down on his closed fist, trying to stop himself from moaning. Iker squeezed his fist tightly around his length which caused him to let out a silent whimper, he was so sensitive, any extra pressure drew noises from him. He started moving his hips up to meet with his fist, fucking into it in upwards motions.

It felt overwhelmingly good, his mind almost forgetting he was alone in his motorhome. Iker could feel his orgasm build in his lower stomach, it felt like it was only a matter of time before he’d cum. He brought the sheet up, bunching the material and biting down on it hard, trying to muffle the noise of his moans. It didn’t take long for him to cum after that, fucking his fist in three hard thrusts as came, thighs shaking and eyes rolling back, the feeling of release incredible. After one last thought about the blonde South African, Iker finally felt sleep claim him.

He saw Brad again at the Red Bull camp, Iker thinks that the older is even more beautiful than he remembered. He goofed around with Deniz, Raul and Kaito but Brad never really left his mind. The next day they were in training, and Iker and Raul were messing around trying to nutmeg each other. At the beginning, Deniz was keeping score and annoying the both of them, but then he got distracted and wandered off with Kaito and Brad was left watching them on his own. Brad was watching them with a fond smile on his face, they were both clearly having so much fun and it was nice to witness, but then he told Iker to open his legs and the younger complied immediately, blushing a little bit, and suddenly it was not cute anymore, and Iker could feel himself getting a little hard in his shorts.

Soon after that, Deniz sauntered over and dragged Raul away demanding attention, and left. Iker was stood looking a little lonely and melancholy. Brad went over to him and hugged him for no real reason other than he wanted to make Iker look a little less sad. He held him quite tightly, and Iker gratefully hugged back, not asking any questions even when Brad's hands slid from the top of Iker's shoulders to the small of his back, resting just on the waistband of his shorts. All Iker did was look up at him with slightly parted lips, and Brad just gazed back, smiling slightly. Brad curved his palm just a little and tensed his fingers, and it was almost as if he was squeezing Iker's ass.

Iker didn't stop thinking about it all day. Even when he got into his room, he was thinking about Brad cupping his ass, and when Brad started texting him, it got even worse. He teased him about how easily he opened his legs for him, and even while Iker tried to deny it, Brad wasn't having any of it. Brad eventually decided to push it a little. "Would you open your legs for me Iker? xx”, without even thinking about it, Iker spread his legs just a little, thinking about Brad ordering him to open his legs. He was already hard, and he bit his lip and shook his head. He texted back, asking Brad if he would ask him to, putting two more kisses than normal, feeling like this is extra flirty.

Brad replied ordering him to answer the question, and Iker shivered at how commanding he sounded. He put no kisses on the end, and normally this would made Iker feel a little childishly sad, but all it did was to make Brad seem even hotter. Iker eventually replied saying yes, but he was terrified it was too risky, until he got the next reply, "good boy x". That was when he knew he was fucked. Iker went to sleep thinking about Brad calling him a good boy and opening his legs and cupping his ass, and when he eventually woke up his trousers and underwear were all wet. He vaguely remembered his dream of Brad fucking him, and he can't remember much, but the main thing he remembered is the feeling of Brad first putting his cock inside him, and this was the image that stayed with him all day. 

He got to training and Brad was so flirty with him, he kept grabbing Iker and leading him around by his wrist and hips, and one time he grabbed him harshly, it actually made him almost whimper, and Brad gave him this evil smirk. He looked like that was what he has been waiting all day for, which, of course, it was. They went out for lunch and Brad wouldn't stop asking Iker for things, even ketchup and salt and pepper, just so that when Iker passed them to him he could call him a good boy. He seemed to love the way he could see Iker's cheeks flush a bright red and how his lips were getting swollen for how often he had been biting them.

“ _He sealed his victory! Iker Lecuona is the new motogp champion!_ ” Iker couldn’t believe his hears. He was the world champion? It was just his rookie year, and while he knew he was not talentless he also knew that he wasn’t Marc. The crowd was roaring and chanting his name, it was his native Valencia afterall. There was a loud thud somewhere in the background of Iker's mind. Thunder, maybe? He wonders if the storm will delay the celebration. Another thud, louder this time. The road becomes distorted and Iker realized that he had no idea of where the others are. The sound of giggling and a final thud made the track melt away completely. Darkness inhabited every corner of Iker's brain until he felt the fogginess fade. He slowly blinked himself awake and stared up at the ceiling through the darkness. 

The thudding noise suddenly struck against the wall again. Iker dragged himself into a seated position and looked at the wall. Something must have fallen off, or maybe the storm was real, or maybe the hotel was- “ _Raul!_ ”. Deniz’s voice came through the thin wall that separated Iker's room from Raul's. It's Deniz's laugh that followed the thudding noises and Iker quickly realised Deniz must have been in Raul's room, maybe playing Fifa or something. Maybe it was late and everyone was awake already. Iker leaned over and picked up his phone, 2:13am. What the fuck? He has an unread message from Brad, sent 11 minutes ago. _**Are you hearing this??**_ _Iker_ stared at the wall again and tried to process what was happening.

Another loud bang hit the wall and he felt himself jump a little, his breath hitched in his throat. The noise wasn't followed by a giggle that time, but by a moan. Deniz's unmistakable voice calling Raul's name in a way that definitely cannot be attributed to Fifa. _Are they…again?_ Iker replies. Brad read the message and immediately began typing. **Yep, they’re fucking again**. It was true that Deniz and Raul were seeing each other, but it was not public knowledge. Most of the paddocks didn't even know. Iker only knew because he walked in on Deniz sucking Raul off in one of the dressing rooms. It was an image he still hadn't been able to get out of his head even though it had been over four months now. Deniz on his knees, hands tugging on Raul's hips, and Raul pressed up against the wall but leaning into Deniz's mouth. Hands everywhere, clothes wrapped around their ankles. Raul had gasped in horror and tried to cover himself when he saw Iker walk in, but it was far too late. Iker had seen morethan enough to know that Raul and Deniz were a bit beyond ‘close friends’. 

The rest of the guys didn’t know what Iker knew. Apart from Brad and Pol Espargaro, because they somehow became trusted advisors on the matter. Pol’s advice was to be safe, careful. Don’t let the media find out and don’t let it ruin your friendship. Brad’s advice was to wear a condom and use plenty of lube. **I don’t think they know how thin the walls are** **😂** **I haven’t been able to sleep yet**. _What are you doing?_ Iker wrote. **Listening to Raul tell Deniz how many fingers he's going to use….** was the answer. _Oh my god, how many?_ Iker regretted sending the text immediately. _**They have moved from two to three, Deniz has asked Raul to ‘fill him up’ twice now.**_ _Iker_ swallowed around the lump in his throat. He felt his chest go tight and something in his thigh twitched. It was 2:15am and he was listening Raul putting three fingers inside of Deniz. Another one of Deniz’s moans broke through the wall. Everything else was silent except for Deniz’s quiet moans. 

Iker shifted his hips uncomfortably beneath the duvet. He really, _really_ needed to go back to sleep. _You think they will?_ Iker typed out with one hand. _Have sex I mean? you think we’ll have to listen to it?_ Brad began typing and then stops. Iker waited, eyes trained on the phone screen in front of his face. He was holding his phone up with one hand, with the other, he was trailing soft circles on his lower stomach beneath the duvet. **_Did u bring ear plugs?_** Brad wrote. _I don’t wanna get out of bed lol._ **Then yes, I think we will have to listen.** Iker’s hand moved faster _Great! I was dreaming about winning the championship._ Brad answered immediately, **I’d celebrate with you anytime**.

When Raul’s bed post hit against the other side of the wall that Iker was pulled out of his daydream. He glanced down and felt a hot blush creeping up his neck when he realised he had moved his hand down from his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Not only that, he was semi hard, and he didn’t know if it was because of the sex noises from next door or from the image of Brad ‘celebrating with him’. Before he could stop himself, his fingers typed out a reply that he knew he will 100% regret when he was back to thinking clearly. When it was not 2am and his room wasn’t filled with the sound of Raul burying three fingers deep inside of one of his friends. _How w_ _ould you celebrate?_ **😂** **.** **It is my job as a teammate no? We look after our mates.** _Like Eric looks after Dele?_ Iker texted back. **Sounds like he’s doing a good job of it.** _Yeah lol. Dele’s been quiet for a while_. **Maybe Eric has gagged him.** _W_ _hy are you making me think of that?_ Iker groaned.

Iker hit send and tried to ignore the overwhelming sense of shame that came with sticking his hands in his boxers. He was getting harder, and he knew he wanted to touch himself, but it felt so, _so_ wrong to do it just because he could hear Raul and Deniz fucking each other. He couldn’t stop thinking about the three fingers and about Deniz wanting Raul to fill him up. He wondered if that was what they were still doing, if Raul was fingering Deniz right that second, and if Deniz was gagged. He wondered if Brad was thinking the same thing. Wondered if Brad was touching himself too. _It’s like listening to porn lol._ He sent the message before Brad was even done typing his reply.

**_Yes it is. Are you getting turned on?_ **

****

Iker froze and didn’t breathe for a few seconds. His dick was hard in his hand and he was still deliberating over whether or not to commit to having a wank. In the other hand, he was holding his phone, staring at it, reading Brad’s message over and over. He squeezed his dick and it responded instantly by sending a warm wave of pleasure up his body. He told himself it didn’t matter that he was turned on, told himself that his body was just reacting to the noises the way it would if he was actually watching porn. It was fine. It had nothing to do with Deniz and Raul and it had nothing to do with the image of Brad touching himself. He had just woken up in the middle of the night half hard and was taking care of it so that he could go back to sleep. That was all this was. _Yeah lol, a bit_ _._ _What do you think there doing now??_

**Last I heard Dele wanted Eric to finger him over the bed.** _I can’t believe we can even hear what they’re saying, they’re so loud._ Iker snorted. **We should get them back one night _._** Iker felt his chest tightening. _Omg how lol? Pretend to have sex when they’re trying to sleep?_ Brad’s answer was a simple **‘yes’**. _What would you do?_ _Bang on the wall?_ Iker replied hoping not to have misunderstood it. **And throw you down on the bed a few times.** Ok so he didn’t totally misunderstood the thing. _We could shake the bed against the wall._ **You could shout my name.** Oh God. _Well you would need to do something to make me shout it._ Iker felt like he was on a tightrope. **What would I need to do to make you shout it?**

Iker took a deep breath. His mind mulled over the multitude of ways that Brad could make him scream. In an attempt to save some dignity, he started with the things he was allowed to think about. Like Brad tackling him or Brad making him jump or Brad turning his shower freezing cold as a prank. But then, as his hand picked up a steady rhythm on his dick, he let his mind wander to a more dangerous territory. Like Brad throwing him down on a bed, or Brad pulling his boxers down to his ankles, or Brad using three fingers inside of him. With a sigh of defeat, he tugged on his boxers until they were at his feet and then kicked them off. He got more room to move, which meant he could open his legs more, throw the duvet off himself all together. He switched on his bedside lamp and watched his hand work his cock, pulling slowly, gently, until the beginnings of his precome leaked out onto his fingers and made him slick. Somewhere along the way, he summoned the image of Raul and Deniz in the dressing room again, only this time it was him and Brad, and Iker was the one on his knees.

He clumsily typed out a reply with one hand when he realised it has been four minutes since Brad’s last text. _Anything._ Brad’s _‘_ **tell me’** felt like an order. _Don’t know, maybe you could tickle me._ Iker’s fingers were shaky. **Where are you ticklish?** Brad asked. _Everywhere._ Iker hoped the older boy wouldn’t make things even more difficult. ‘ **Where?’** was Brad’s answer. _Stomach_ , h _ips, knees, legs_ , _everywhere._ He hoped it would have been the end of that subject. ‘ **So if I touched you everywhere?’** , Iker’s breath got caught in his throat again. He listened intently as Deniz’s quiet whimpers broke the night’s silence. Raul’s mumbling something but Iker couldn’t quite make out what. He could, however, make out the sound of bodies slamming together. They were definitely fucking then and Deniz must havebeen silenced, because all that was coming out of the room was muffled moans and the occasional “shhh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you”. 

_Touch me everywhere, everywhere._ Iker sent the message and paused to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and thought about stopping this. Thought about himself notwanking over the sound of Deniz and Raul fucking and the image of Brad forcing him down to his knees, touching him everywhere _._ But he couldn’t. He didn’t have the strength or willpower to take his hand off his dick. He was still touching himself, working himself up and down, letting the precome gather in the heat between his hand and his cock. Even when he slowed the pace right down, he still couldn’t stop. **_What else would make you scream?_** Brad was going for the full thing. A _gainst a wall_. _You could_ d _o stuff or make me do stuff_ _so they can hear us._ And Iker was mad enough to give it to him. **Hear what?** Brad wanted him to say it ** _._** _Moaning._ And so it was out. **Who is moaning?** Brad couldn’t be this stupid. _You._ **Why?** Iker was fucked. _Cause I’m sucking you off._

Iker dropped his phone against his chest and closed his eyes again. There was so much heat around his dick and his whole body was hot and tingly. He could feel the pressure building in his balls, could feel his hips bucking into his hand for more contact. He was pulling harder now, faster. The precome oozed out of him and kept him slick enough that he didn’t need to bother with the lube he brought. Every time he pictured Brad forcing him to his knees, he felt himself getting wetter and more desperate. He wanted to finger himself. No, he wanted Brad to finger him. He wanted Brad to fill him up. Three fingers, bent over the bed, gagged and moaning. **You would?**

Iker was still holding to the thin veil of sanity in him. _To get them back, it would be good_. Brad wasn’t having any of it. **I know you would be good**. _Are you thinking about it? What would I be good at?_ Iker replied. **You’d be good at sucking me off. Good mouth.** Iker decided not to play anymore too. _On my knees or laying down?_ He asked. **On your knees** **looking up at me.** He was so close. He was so fucking close but he didn’t want it to end, because Brad was actually sexting with him. He was not backing down, not laughing it off. He was thinking about it and Iker knewhe was. Brad was thinking about Iker sucking him off, and Iker was thinking about it too, and in the space that lied between them, Raul was fucking Deniz so hard that the bed wouldn’t stop hitting the wall and the obscenities wouldn’t stop spilling out.

The sudden urge to get out of bed and get physically closer to Bernd became overwhelming. Before Iker knew what he was doing, he was clambering out of bed with his phone and pressing himself against the wall between his room and Raul’s. He leaned with his back up against it and then let himself slide down to the floor so that he was resting on his heels, knees bent outwards. His free hand grabbed clumsily at his dick and he knew he needed to be careful or else he was going to come too soon. The heat was already pooling and his imagination was conjuring all kinds of explicit images. His phone buzzed in his hand, he had 3 unread messages. **So good Iker. Would fuck your mouth. Would make you shout my name.**

 _What else?_ Iker typed back. Every fibre in his body was burning with the urge to come, but he held back, forces the pleasure back into his stomach where he made it wait. This was too good to not wait it out, to see how far Brad takes it. **Would press you against wall, pull your hair, make you open your legs.** _What next?? Keep going._ Iker couldn’t get enough. **Use my fingers, make you wet, take care of you, fuck you. Yeah, I’d fuck you against the wall t _o get them back._ **_To get them back._ _Brad I’m touching myself._ He felt dizzy. **Me too, fuck**. He felt very dizzy. _Your turning me on so much lol. Keep going_. Iker waited for the answer impatiently. **Would fuck you from behind, then throw you on bed, get on top of you, would fuck you like i own you, would come in you**. The last message is what almost drove Iker over the edge. He fell to the floor, back against the wall, legs spread out in front of him, and he was jerking himself off painfully slowly. If he went any faster, he wouldn’t have control over it anymore. 

Behind him, the wall was shaking. The bed hit it every few seconds, and sometimes Deniz garbled something, or shouted Raul’s name, or moaned in a way that made Iker’s head spin. He used what little control he had left to type out a reply. _Yeah ,fuck , I would let you. want you to, want you to come in me or my mouth, face Brad_.The answer was immediate **fuck Iker**. _Brad fuck I’m so close and I’m thinking about you coming in me , fuck me against wall, I’m against wall. now._ He didn’t know he could type. **You are? Good. Stand up, face wall, imagine it.** Iker didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet and pressed his chest to the wall, leaning his face against it too. He left just enough room to fit his hand in, to stroke his cock again. He was wet and hot and hard and with every tug he almost took himself over the edge. _I am_. **Good boy**.

With his head this close to the wall, he could hear everything from inside Raul’s room. He could hear Raul panting and Deniz whining. He could hear Deniz pleading for Raul to touch him. It sent Iker’s brain into a complete meltdown and he felt himself reaching the breaking point. I’m a good boy, he thinks. I’d let Brad Binder fuck me and come in me and put three fingers in me. He texted frantically. _Brad i need to cant hold off._ **Iker, I want you to come for me like i am for you.** He wouldn’t have been able to stop it even if he wanted to. Those last five words turned his legs to jelly and he dropped his phone, braced himself against the wall, and let himself succumb to the orgasm. His come spilled out of him and into his fist, splattered against the wall and the carpet. It was all he can do to keep himself standing. On the other side of the wall, Deniz’s moans got louder and more gravelly. Raul’s said words that Iker couldn’t make out, but they must have been doing the trick, because then Deniz cried out for a moment before the sound gets muffled. Raul’s grunts followed, and then silence. Just the sound of two people collapsing against a mattress.

Iker closed his eyes and kept himself braced against the wall. The shame and fear hit him in nauseating waves. He couldn’t bring himself to pick up his phone and read back everything he sent to Brad. He couldn’t even bring himself to think about what he just wanked over. Fuck fuck fuck _._ A minute passed, and then another. Iker’s phone vibrated on the floor and he thought he might actually threw up from the nerves. He reached down for it and picked it up with a trembling hand. **Did you?** Iker gulped down another breath and shakily typed out three careful letters. _Yes did you?_ Iker let out a shaky breath when he read the **yes**. _Yeah lol. Cool, good x._ Iker bit back his smile. He let go of the tension in his shoulders and stumbled back over to his bed, figuring he would have sorted the wall and carpet situation out in the morning. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at it right now.

 **Don’t tell anyone.** _I won’t, don’t worry._ Iker clicked send and then fell into bed. He was fine, they were fine. They were good. It was just Brad, beautiful, reserved Brad who always knew how to make him laugh and was always loyal. They were friends, and this was just one of those weird trips across the border, into unexplored territory. Like watching porn. Nothing to worry about, and certainly not something to get hopeful about. Iker took a deep breath and switched out the bedside lamp. As he settled back into bed, he told himself this didn’t mean anything. Told himself it was a one off. That they both woke up a little delirious and horny and then they said a few things to help each other out, that was all. He checked his phone one last time. **And next time, just come to my room.** Oh, Iker thought, well, fuck. 

It was all he’d been thinking about ever since they’d got back from the trip, the night in Austria. When he’d got back to Spain everything had felt like it had just resumed to normal and he knew he really shouldn’t have been complaining but ever since that night, all his mind could think about was the older South African man. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his lips looked when they took a sip of water from a water bottle, the way his body looked after a session at the gym, everything. He hadn’t wanted it to go back to normal, no on the contrary he’d wanted more. He had been a fool for thinking the jerking off and whatever else had happened that night would’ve been a casual one time thing.

The thing was they’d both acted like nothing had happened when they met again in March, they joked, they laughed, fuck they even flirted at times. Brad seemed to love making Iker blush, and the he loved to tease Brad. Nothing past that though, the furthest to any action had been that one time in Thailand when Brad slid his hand dangerously close to his crotch, resting it on his inner thigh for a good three minutes, pretending to be helping him with his next uno move. Iker had gone into the toilets and jerked off after that. It hadn’t been his proudest moment but that wasn’t the point, the point was he didn’t know where they stood.

They had some kind of Red Bull team night out in a nearby restaurant after the American grand prix, it looked like they were a group of friends that knew each other for all their life instead of group of riders. By midnight almost everyone returned to their motorhome to sleep before flying home. “Hey” he heard a soft voice coming from behind him, he’d instantly recognised the other man’s voice. He looked back and watched Brad approach him, Iker felt his stomach twist in a knot.

“Hi” Iker flashed him a nervous smile. Brad stood beside him, walking to their motorhomes. When they arrived Brad pulled him in for a tight hug, hand on the nape of Iker’s neck holding him close. Iker melt to the touch and felt his body relax into the other man’s grip.

Brad brought his hands to either side of Iker’s face, holding his cheeks. Iker instantly felt his heartbeat speed up, the moment becoming more and more intimate. Their eyes locked and he suddenly felt something flip. Iker’s eyes flicked between Brad’s lips and his eyes. They were so close he could feel the other man’s breath on his and all Iker found himself wanting to do in that moment was to close the gap. In a moment of, what felt like, madness Iker leaned in and closed the gap between them. He felt the older’s soft lips press against his. Iker’s hand moved to Brad’s neck, gently placing his fingers near the short hairs at the back. Brad’s lips weren’t moving, the other man was glued to the spot, completely still, and Iker suddenly felt panic wash over him. Quickly realizing what he was doing, feeling like an absolute fool.

He quickly pulled away, not really able to meet Brad’s gaze. “Fuck I- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that” he whispered. “It’s okay” Brad said in an exhale. Iker felt so embarrassed he wanted to run away and hide, he hadn’t thought it was possible for the night to get any worse but it just had. “I feel like an idiot”, he did, he felt so stupid. He had no idea why he’d felt like kissing Jan would be a good idea, he’d totally misread the situation and fucked everything up. Brad’s hand came up, fingers wrapping around his wrist forcing Iker to finally look at him. “Look at me, lief, it’s fine”, Brad was a nice guy, probably one of the nicest people he’d met. He’d never try to shame him, or make fun of him for that matter, he was open minded and so laid back, Iker knew he wouldn’t ever think badly about him but he wasn’t worried about that. He was worried he’d fucked their friendship up, made it awkward between them. He was embarrassed about the situation, how he’d misread the situation completely.

“I think it’s best if I leave” Iker said trying to walk away from Jan, run away from the situation but Brad only gripped him tighter pulling him back. Iker stumbled into Brad’s space again and they were as close, if not closer than they were before, and before Iker could even process what was happening, he felt both of Brad’s hands on either side of his cheeks again, pulling him closer. This time it was Brad who closed the gap. Iker felt like he was underwater, suddenly lost for air until he felt Brad’s lips move against his. He snapped out of his initial shock and the only thing that played on his mind was the fact that Brad Binder was kissing him back. Iker started moving his lips to Brad’s and he’d honestly never felt more alive. Their lips connected like two missing puzzle pieces finally coming together. It just felt right and he couldn’t really describe it but he knew he loved every single second of it. 

Brad deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip, asking for permission. Iker’s parted his lips allowing the South African’s tongue slide against his. Brad’s hand was in his hair and the other one rested on Iker’s hip and he could feel his stomach flip. The way Brad’s thumb moved back and forth on his hip bones made his dick spring to life. He pulled back, slightly breathless, eyes filled with hunger. “I want you” Iker whispered against Jan’s lips, “I want you”. Brad pulled out his key, unlocking the door to his motorhome. As soon as the door shut behind them they went back to making out. Brad’s lips were hungry and so were his, both of them clutching on to each other like their life depended on it. 

Brad’s fingers found their way to the waistband of his sweatpants. He hooked his fingers underneath the elastic band, sliding the material off in one swift motion. Iker’s breath hitched as he felt Brad’s fingertips on his cold skin. The older kissed down his neck before slowly removing Iker’s shirt. Iker stood there naked in only his white boxers, hard and throbbing in anticipation. Brad lips found their way to his neck, where he kissed and sucked at the spot underneath his ear. Iker threw his head back allowing Brad more access, he was definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow. He felt Brad’s hardness press against his own so he moved his hips forwards, pressing against the other man.

Brad mimicked Iker’s motions and they were stood there grinding their hips against each other, the friction made his knees weak. Iker moved his hand between them, Brad was wearing to many layers, he needed to feel him, to see him. So he removed the other man’s pants, sliding them off the older’s thighs. Brad stepped out of them, discarding them on the floor somewhere as well as his t-shirt. Brad wasted no time after that connecting their lips again in an open mouthed kiss. Hips moving against each other, whimpers and moans filling the quiet room. Brad slowly made his way down, leaving a trail of kisses down his body. He got on his knees, pressing kisses on his hip bones and lower stomach. Iker heard himself let out needy whimpers as Brad’s lips met his skin.

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed so he slowly sat himself down, spreading his legs wide allowing Brad to get in the space between them. Brad kissed his inner thighs and Iker could feel them tremble at the contact. _This was really happening, they were really doing this._ Iker brought his hand to Brad’s head and threaded his fingers into the other man’s messy hair. He felt Brad’s stubble scratch against his skin as he left kisses on the sensitive area, Brad’s fingers moving to the waistband of his boxers, teasing him of what’s to come. Iker felt himself lift his hips, in need of touch, not being able to withstand any longer.

Brad looked up before bringing his hand down to cup Iker’s erection. Iker bit his lower lip as was unable to stop the small whimpers and moans escape him. He threw his head back as Brad squeezed his cock through the material. Iker automatically felt his hips rut against Brad’s hands. Rolling them into the touch in small motions, letting his body take control. He heard Brad swear underneath him as he watched Iker. Brad started to meet his thrust with his hand, rubbing him up and down. “Does that feel good?” Brad asked him smirking.

“Ye-yeah” his breath caught in his throat as Brad’s movements sped up. Rubbing him harder which in turn only made Iker thrust his hips faster, chasing the pleasure. He was sure he would’ve been able to cum from only that but Brad had other plans of course. He removed the hand that was cupping him and quickly moved to remove the boy’s last piece of clothing. Iker lifted his hips of the mattress allowing Brad to slide them off and suddenly Brad was in eye level to his hard leaking cock. He was so close and his eyes were stuck on Iker’s length, he seemed to be studying it, every single detail. Iker’s cock twitched at the thought and he saw Brad lick his lips and look up at him. His eyes were full of lust and hunger, a look he’d never seen on the man and it made Iker more aroused, if that even was a possibility.

Brad took him in his hand, feeling the weight of his cock in his fist. Iker moaned as he felt Brad’s fingers close around him, a thumb coming up to slide over his slit. Brad watched his every move, every breath. The way Iker’s hands desperately tried to find something to grab onto, as Brad started moving his hand up and down his length. How he grabbed onto the bed sheets and let out a quiet whimpering moan as he sped up his movements. How Iker desperately wanted more but couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He then felt Brad’s soft warm lips wrap around his cock, slowly taking his hard length in. He looked down on the man that was sat in between his spread out thighs with Iker’s cock in his mouth and he thought he was dreaming. _Brad Binder was sucking him off._

The South African rider slowly started to pick up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Iker’s hard length. He wasn’t able to stop his moans from escaping, he’d tried but with the way Brad was sucking him off there had been no way to restrain himself. Brad didn’t seem to mind though, in fact it seemed to spur him on. His tongue doing every trick in the book in an attempt to drive Iker mad. “How does that feel?” Brad said, only pausing momentarily to take some air. His voice was raspy and deep, he sounded like sex and it made his whole body shiver. “Feels so good... D-don’t stop”, he hated how shaky his voice was, how affected he was by all this, but he couldn’t help it it was all just too much.

He threw his head back, letting the pleasure take over him. His fingers making their way into Brad’s hair, feeling the man bob his head up and down. It felt surreal and he never wanted it to stop. All he could think about was Brad pleasuring him and he was sure the only thing on Brad’s mind was pleasuring him. Iker looked down and watched Brad through heavy lids. Brad’s lips were wrapped around his cock, they were red and wet, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy from the hand Iker had in his hair. He was enjoying it, he was really into it, he hadn’t noticed Iker was staring. Brad had started to touch himself with his free hand, sucking Iker off had made him hard. 

Iker wondered how many times the other man had been in that position before, it couldn’t have been his first, he was too good at it, enjoying it like sucking dick was his favourite past time. His cock twitched at the thought and he saw Brad smile as his cock bounced in his hand.

Brad removed himself with a pop, licking his tip before looking up at Iker. Brad worked himself as he squeezed Iker’s base with his free hand. Iker’s wet head was flushed red and incredibly sensitive from all the sucking. He felt like he was in a dream, mind in a haze, he watched as the defender licked his head, eyes locked with Iker’s. “You taste like candy” Brad said seductively, and Iker heard himself let out a shameless moan, hips moving forwards to meet Brad’s mouth. 

“So fucking good” Brad continued and Iker could feel his thighs shaking. Brad took him into his hand and started to jerk him off probably sensing how close Iker was. The pleasure became almost unbearable as Brad has sped up the movements of his fists, chasing his own orgasm as well as Iker’s. “You can’t say stuff like that Brad” Iker moaned, his hips snapping up to meet Brad’s fist.

“I could do this all day” Brad said. “You’re going to make me cum” Iker breathed out. 

“Fuck my fist Iker” Brad said slightly breathless as well and Iker moaned at the thought not thinking twice before obeying the order. Iker’s hair was stuck to his forehead, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he started fucking himself into Brad’s closed fist. Submerging himself completely in pleasure. The only thing on his mind was to reach climax. 

“Come on, that’s it. Good boy” Iker threw his head back, eyes glued shut, lips parted as his desperate moans filled the hotel room together with the obscene noises of Brad working their cocks, hard and fast. Iker’s hips were moving fast, meeting Brad’s fist, lifting up and down from the creaking mattress. Brad’s moans became louder as he started working himself in time to Iker’s movements. They were both on edge, all the pent up emotion soon about to find its release. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum”. He mumbled into the room, his hips snapping faster and faster, and soon after he did just that. He shot his load into the older closed fist, hips stuttering as he got his release. Moaning loudly, not caring about being heard. His thighs were shaking and his toes curled and he was pretty sure he’d seen stars. 

He heard Brad’s breath pick up and he heard the other man shuffle to his feet. He opened his eyes and saw the older standing in front of him. Hard cock in his hand pumping it fast. He was standing right in front of him, Iker’s lips were centimetres apart from Brad’s erect dick and all he had to do was close the gap. Brad was to gone to even notice what Iker was doing and Iker could see how close the man was to reach his orgasm. Iker quickly took the other man’s cock in his hand and started pumping him fast. Brad looked down, surprised and not having expected it. Iker looked up at him with the most innocent look he could put on, all doe eyed and eyelashes fluttering. Brad’s leaking tip glisten with precum and it looked delicious, all he wanted to do was taste him. Iker stuck his tongue out and licked Brad’s tip, feeling the sticky precome spread over his tongue. He swallowed it, eyes never leaving Brad’s. It wasn’t good, but it definitely wasn’t bad, he could certainly get used to it, he thought. 

Brad swore as he watched the scene unfold. He brought his big hand down and wrapped his hand around Iker’s neck, loosely. His thumb moving up under his chin and Iker found himself parting his lips automatically. He still had his fist wrapped around Brad’s hard cock, stroking it lazily. Brad poked his cheek with his tip as his thumb moved into Iker’s mouth. Iker wrapped his lips around Brad’s thumb, sucking on it like it was Brad’s hard length. Their eyes still never leaving each other. Iker felt filthy, he felt small and all he wanted was for Brad to take control over him. He should’ve been embarrassed about how much he enjoyed it about how he wanted Brad to do stuff to him he’d never thought about prior to this, but he wasn’t.

Brad pushed his thumb deeper and Iker couldn’t help but let out a moan, a moan he hadn’t recognised as his own. He was convinced that if he hadn’t just had one of the most amazing orgasms, he would’ve most definitely been hard as a rock in that moment. Brad slid his thumb out and urged him to stick his tongue out. Iker did just that, he looked up at the older man who was now stroking his own cock fast, one hand still wrapped loosely around Iker’s neck. He stuck his tongue out and watched as the other man aligned himself with Iker’s mouth. He came close but his cock never touched him. It took every bit of will power in his body not to take Brad’s cock in his mouth, instead he sat on the bed and waited for Brad to shoot his load into his mouth. 

He watched Brad unravel above him, mumbling incoherent words in Afrikaans, letting out the occasional low moan. He looked beautiful like that, gone in his pleasure, fist working his meat raw. It didn’t take long for Brad to cum after that. Iker felt spurts of warm liquid hit his tongue. His eyes fluttered close as Brad shot his load onto him. Brad groaned loudly into the room, his hips snapping forward as he squeezed the last drops of cum out of himself. Iker swallowed the cum down, making sure to get the drops on his neck and chin. Iker laid himself back against the mattress, his chest rising and falling trying to regain a pattern. He felt the mattress dip beside him, the presence of Brad next to him. He looked to his side where the other man was. Brad had his eyes glued on the ceiling, probably thinking about what they’d just done. Because Iker certainly was. Brad looked back at him, eyes instantly going softer. “Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” Iker asked into the quiet space between them. “I was hoping you would” Brad said kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
